Past, Present, and Future
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Heero finally decides to make his move on the one he loves, but things get seemigly out of hand.OK!CHAP.9 IS UP!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!By the way, this is my story so please don't copy it.NOW ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own gw or its characters and it belongs to its rightful character and blah, blah. A.C.202  
Heero Yuy, or at least that was what he called himself stared at the limo where people cheered fervently. And in it was a happily wed couple. The young Vice foreign Minister got married. Relena Darlian got married.  
Heero looked at the mirror beside him as this was where the bride got dressed. He had snuck in here secretly. He stared at the mirror. What people would think was a handsome young man with the most beautiful blue eyes ever was in the mirror. Heero began reflecting on what had happened. _ 2 years ago_  
Heero walked in the hallway of the Government building where Relena worked. After all this time, he had decided to ask Relena to have dinner with him. For him, words was'nt something he was used to. He was the one who would prefer to take action. So this was going to be a new experience for him.  
As he began to approach her office, for the first time in a very long time, Heero felt his heart beat intensely. What would she say if he asked her? Well, He did'nt for sure how she herself felt about him so he couldn't accurately predict what her reply would be.  
At last, Heero reached the door of her office. He knocked with nervousness he tried to hide.  
"Come in" he heard Relena say. He stepped in and saw Relena talking on her cell phone. "Please hold on a little while"she said to the cell phone. "Yes Heero?"she said smiling. Okay...now he was going to ask.  
Sitting at the office was a young woman with light brown and yellow hair, amazing blue eyes and a beautiful face that was smart and peaceful looking.  
"Relena...there's a new restaurant open in town...so I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner to discuss something." As he asked, Heero went through what seemed like a heart attack with this positively excited feeling, but he hid it well. He was'nt really making an excuse as they 're relationship was purely business related, him protecting her. But they're were some things he wanted to say to her...  
Relena looked surprised. Shocked surprised. "Well Heero... I have already made plans for tonight...I'm terribly sorry". Heero did feel like an idiot somewhat for bothering to ask, knowing that she was a busy person. "...If there is a time when you aren't busy then that'll be-"  
Relena cut him off. "I'm sorry Heero, but we can't get involved like that." She smiled at him ruefully and shook her head no. Now Heero truly felt like an idiot. He should have known. His heart attack now got stronger but that positively excited feeling was replaced with something else. Now as his heart throbbed it hurt more with each beat. Heero hid his feelings as he had always done before, but this time it was hard to do so, however, he still managed to do so. He wore a stoic face on him.  
"Uhm... hello? Something has come up. Would it be alright if I called you back?" She said to the cell phone. Ok said whoever was on. She hung up. Looking down Relena thought for a moment. "Listen, Heero..."she beagn and looked up to face Heero. "I-"she continued but where she looked at where Heero was standing. But he was gone as if he wasn't there in the first place. 6 hrs. later  
Heero quickly drank down another cup of Vodka at the bar of the restaurant where he originally planned to take Relena. He knew better than to drink, but he had read that people thought it would make their problems go away. He knew it would'nt because he was smart. But because he actually did have a problem, he wanted to try it.  
He knew if he was his normal self he would've stopped but he was'nt thinking as clearly as he normally did and continued drinking.  
Just then, among the crowd, Heero spotted Relena walking to the dinner tables wearing casual clothes. But with someone...He had a 3 foot braid on his brown hair, large violet eyes...cheerful face...black clothes...who was this....he knew who this was...but him having drank like two bottles of wine made his memory a bit cloudy. He thought and thought...Duo! It was Duo Maxwell! Now his cloudy thinking disappeared.  
He spied on the two and saw them sit down together and they started talking. What were they saying? He had never expected Duo to do something like he was doing now. He quietly rushed over near them and hid behind a wall since he did 'nt want them to know that they were there and they just happened to be in front of a wall with another side behind.  
"You know I've always thought that you were someone that was dear to Heero" Duo said.  
"Yes well he was a dear person to me once. But he doesn't seem to tell people how he feels" Relena said back. "It's time I forgot about him. I have to move on"  
Heero left immediately and then too it seemed as though he was never there.  
It's time I forgot about him, It's time I forgot about him, It's time I forgot about him...The words echoed through Heero's mind endlessly as he wandered the streets looking down at the ground. And now it seemed that his clearness of the mind was gone and the contents of wine and alcohol were now seemingly in control of him, causing his vision to be blurry and who knew what other ways it was affecting him?. For some reason that was 'nt even there, he walked into an alley.  
What made Duo so special? Why would Relena choose Duo over him? They had never been or done anything intimate. Well at least he never saw them. But was 'nt Duo already seeing Hilde? He already had someone to share his life with. It must have failed then, because he knew Duo lived by strong principles and would 'nt cheat. Heero then started cursing at him which just came up automatically in his mind.  
"Hey buddy! Looks like you just came into the wrong alley! Got any change to help the needy?" said an evil voice. Heero saw several people holding pipes and sticks through his currently unclear eyesight. They surrounded him and started laughing evily.  
"Don 't mess with me little boys!" He said back to them with hatred. At the same time Heero could 'nt believe he had said that.  
"Oh! Looks like we have a tough guy huh?" said the same voice. "Alright! Let's have a little fun boys!"  
One of the blurry figures came forward and swung a metal pipe at him. If Heero had 'nt drank, he would 've dodged it with utmost ease. But however as he swung it, he did 'nt understand what was going on. The pipe hit him. Hard on the shoulder. And then he collapsed on the ground and then the others started hitting him continuously with their pipes. Before long, Heero became unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was space. Space with sparkling stars, and exotic planets and galaxies. He saw all the planets going about their revolution around the sun. But where he looked at where the sun was supposed to be, Relena was just standing there with her back in front of him. She turned around to face him. Her face serious, she spoke to him.  
"Heero...you'll have to move on too"  
"Relena...listen...I'll change gradually. If you 've been wondering or something I..." he said.  
"What Heero?..."Her face became annoyed, but she kept her cool.  
Could he say it? It seemed hard.  
Then immediately, it seemed as if the distance between the two became greater and greater. Heero tried to run to her, but it was as if no matter how fast he ran, he did 'nt get even closer. They were becoming more and more far apart from each other. Finally, Heero could 'nt see Relena anymore.  
"Relena!" he screamed to her.  
_ Relena! He shouted. But no one was there. He looked around. He was on a bed, wearing a patient's attire. Nearby, there were medical instruments on the floor next next to him, stuff like the thing that tells your heart beat and etc. This must be a hospital.  
What just happened with him and Relena? It was probably a dream he figured. But what was he doing in a hospital? In front of him was a wall with a mirror on it. In it, he saw himself with a piece of cloth wrapped around his head and few bandages on his face. Under his attire, there was cloth all over his body and arms. His right arm and left leg was wearing a cast. He thought a moment, trying to remember what happened. He remembered drinking...then he found out about Relena and Duo...then he went walking on the streets...and he got beat up by some thugs.  
A door opened, and a pretty nurse came in. "Hello sir, how are you doing?" she asked smiling.  
Rather than answer her back, he asked: "How long have I been here?" he said curt somewhat.  
"You' ve slept for 1 day now."  
"Who brought me here?" he asked her.  
"It was a young man with long hair on his face. And it looked like he was from the circus."  
Circus? Long hair? He knew who it was.  
"In fact, he's here right now and would like to see you."  
She left and as she did, the young man with long hair on his face wearing circus clothes.  
"Hello Heero." Trowa said. "You seemed to have disappeared and no one knew what happened to you" he continued.  
"When I found you, it looked like you were in a fight"  
"Relena was worried so that's why I went looking for you"  
Relena? Worried? About Him? That couldn't be true. She had Duo to love now. So why would she bother caring about him?  
'Trowa-" Heero said, but he had already left.  
Now Heero was there alone to think about what he was going to do, but he was too tired. Before long, the Perfect Soldier fell asleep once more.  
The next day, Hero left the hospital, and went straight to his apartment. By the time he got there, it was already evening. Not really having anything to do, he went his message machine box to see if there were any messages for him. He pressed repeat.  
"Uhm...Hello? Heero? It's Relena. I was going to come and see you. But...well, call me back when you get home."  
"No new messages" said the robotic voice of his message box.  
Should he call her? He thought a moment and decided not to. He did'nt have anything to say. Nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Days have passed by since Heero saw Relena and Duo together in that restaurant. Life for him seemed quiet and calm so far, and sometimes he found himself thinking about what he saw at the restaurant. Maybe Relena was right to choose Duo over him. Duo was happy and Heero was 'nt. Duo wanted to see what life had in store and Heero could not care less if he himself wanted to. But most of all, Duo was cheerful and could probably make her happier than he could.  
It was one of those many times so far where Heero spent time in the park during the evening, just before eating dinner. After jogging for a half hour, which he always did when he went to park to make him feel composed, Heero went to sit on the bench. There he stared at the bright light -orange sky above. Now seeing that it was so beautiful, he wondered why he had 'nt taken the time to look at it in his younger days. And the reason he came up with was that war occupied his mind and he had 'nt had time to do or think about anything else. Heero sighed and thought "Those days...what an a romance it was." Trying to relax even more, he closed his eyes and imagined stuff.  
"Heero?" said a female voice he had'nt heard in a while. In fact, he had forgotten it.  
He opened his eyes and was surprised to see it was Relena. There she was beautiful with her smile. Both shortly forgotten feelings of fondness and dislike came to him at once. She was the one he thought he felt so strongly about and also the one who he felt that betrayed him.  
"Hello" Heero responded back coldly and calmly.  
"Did you get my message?" she asked her smiling starting to fade seeing his mood.  
"......Yes I did" he said to her with the same coldness and this time cutting off eye contact with her.  
Relena's face then turned more serious but not angry.  
"Heero...what's wrong?" she said looking into his face.  
Heero's temper, which he had been trying to control since setting eyes on her again was starting to boil.  
His eyes turned into fire.  
"Why did you go to that restaurant with Duo?!" he said, this time restoring eyes contact with white hot eyes. He did 'nt mean to say it like that, but it just came out.  
"That isn't something you need to know Heero." She replied bravely to him.  
She was right. He did 'nt. He had no right to ask.  
"I'm sorry Heero...maybe it was a mistake to come to talk to you. I'll be going now" she said looking away and then began to walk away.  
As if instinctive, Heero quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Although it did' nt hurt her, the grip was very strong. He did 'nt know why he had done that, but he did. Relena turned to face him with surprise.  
"Heero?! What are you doing?"  
"Relena, please... just tell me what' s going on" His suddenly softened face locked on to her eyes.  
"Heero, you hardly ever told me about you. I don' t have to tell you anything" She was now using a serious tone.  
For a few moments, the two looked at each other honestly, eye to eye. As they did so, Heero's sudden burst of anger quickly eased. It was as if looking at her face and touching her soft hand was so soothing. Also, while they looked at each other, Heero's own grip on her eased as well. And Relena gently slipped her hand away.  
"What's going on between you and Duo?" he asked again, but this time more at peace.  
"Nothing..." she said looking at him once more and walked away. Heero decided to let her be. Then he too left the park.  
When it was what Heero called bedtime, he thought about his and Relena's conversation earlier at the park and thought closely about what she said. Heero, you hardly ever told me about you... Heero, you hardly ever told me about you... Maybe that was it! If she knew how he felt after telling her perhaps they could reconciliate! And then maybe they could continue on to where they were "stopped".He did'nt have to worry about her seeing Duo because she already told him that there was nothing between them. This gave him a chance.  
After thinking about that, he thought about how he would do things from now on. He decided to see a psychiatrist as soon as he could for help. With the stars sparkling, and the moon shining full and bright, Heero fell asleep with a smile and dreamt of great ambitions. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Sally Po walked in the hallway of the public medical services building. This place was a suitable place for people who did'nt have enough money for the hospital. Seeing this as a good way to help people, she volunteered to help. She was also a former medical services Major from the former Earth's Sphere Alliance' Military. She had blue eyes, yellow brown hair that was pulled back and ended with two curled ponytails that hung in front of her. The patient she was about to see needed social help so she went in the social affairs room. She opened the door.  
She was surprised to see it was! Heero! Heero Yuy! She could'nt help but smile to see her former ally.  
"Well Heero! Long time no see. What brings you here?" After a spit second her asking what brought him here, she thought: "Heero has a problem?". That was odd. Heero would'nt just go asking for help. He had always been mysterious and kept it like that. Did his character somehow change?  
Giving her a small smile, Heero answered her back.  
"Well I'd like to talk about a problem. And I guess by fate, I found a friend to talk about it with."  
She was surprised anew. He had smiled. And his mention of "friend" was something new. Well, perhaps she'll learn how he changed like this by talking with him. No doubt this was going to be an interesting conversation.  
"Sure Heero"  
"I want to be able to befriend people. And I want to be able make sure friendships last."  
Sally was intrigued.  
"You could start by telling me about being a good friend" he continued.  
Sally noticed a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he said so. Although his friendliness was upgraded, the seriousness he had always had was still there. But Heero had positively changed she thought. Big time.  
"Do you know whom you'd like to be friends with? If you don't mind me asking"  
"Yes I do know." he said.  
"Who?" Sally asked smiling.  
Heero chuckled. "Well, my former comrades are something that just came in mind just now"  
For the next 1 and a half hours, Sally explained that he would have to let people knew how he felt about things sometimes, try and mingle with people more, and don't be hostile to anyone as if it was his nature. She suggested he look at Duo or Quatre, or both as role- models since they had friendly natures.  
After Heero left, he thought about her words as carefully as he could. Alright, he would give it a shot and see how things worked. And then maybe he could start over with Relena. He wanted it to keep "her"it a secret because he did'nt want to tell too much. It was just him to be more secretive. But maybe everyone will know sooner or later.  
The next day, Heero went to The Earth's Sphere United Nation's local social security building in Riyadh. He dressed up as a security guard and snuck inside. He made his way to the central computer, which contained personal records of the people living in the region and also those who had relations. As he typed the details and descriptions of the person he had in mind. The description he put was:blue eyes, wealthy, blonde hair, and smart. There was only one person who could fit this match, at least as he far knew. Then the results came on the mega sized moniter. His eyes quickly scanned through it until he found what he was looking for. This person's phone number. He memorized it and left the building.  
He went to a nearby phone booth and dialed the number. The phone had begun ringing. After 5 seconds, the phone was picked up. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful sunny day in Kashmir and the jungles were thriving with life and wonder. In it was Quatre Raberba Winner, a multi-billionaire who owned a vast construction empire. He had blonde hair that hung in long bangs that covered some of his face, blue eyes, and a cheerful personality! It was one of those very rare times in which Quatre had a day of his endless work. He had arranged to take a good time off work to enjoy the great sites of the world.  
After walking out of the jungle, he found some plains covered in emerald green grass and laid down on his back. Deciding to relax even more, Quatre closed his eyes. After a few minutes of his beauty sleep, he heard a Ring! Ring! He had realized that he forgot to leave his cell phone at the Islamabad Hotel. "Damnit" he thought bitterly. If this was going to be about work, he was going to be mad. Come to think of it, almost every time he took a break, his cell phone always rung and whoever called talked about something work-related! Reluctantly, he picked it up from his pocket.  
"What?" he asked curtly. It was'nt like him to be rude, but he was just annoyed at the fact his break had to be interrupted.  
"Is this a bad time?" asked the caller in a friendly manner. He was surprised at the caller's voice. He knew it! This voice was someone's he had known!  
"Heero! Is that you!"he said happily. His bothered state was now gone. Just then, he remembered that this cell phone he was using was brand new. He got a new one because he did'nt want business people to reach him all the time. How did Heero get his number? Oh well.  
"Well I just wanted to say hi" Heero said. Quatre was amazed. Heero did'nt talk like that. Although he was pure of heart, he was quiet and probably purposely socially inept.  
"Heero...did something happen to you? You don't seem yourself." he said back.  
Heero laughed back, and said "So what are you doing?"  
"I'm just on vacation." Quatre found some happiness knowing that some change had occurred in him. He wanted to talk with him and catch up, now knowing that he was friendlier.  
"Say Heero, why don't you join me? We could do some catching up. We'll have more fun when were together. Everyone's going to be here too!"  
There was a momentary silence between the two.  
Finally, Heero spoke up and said "Sure, invitation accepted."  
  
The next day, Heero went to the airport to get on the air plane to go to Kashmir. Although he truly wanted to go and see Quatre, he believed he was also a bit unsure about how he felt knowing Duo would be there. Duo might already know what happened to him. He felt nervous about having to eventually having to face him.  
It was now almost time for the flight to take off so Heero got in line to turn in his ticket. As he was about to turn his ticket in, he heard someone was shouting behind him. And by the sound of, someone was making his way through the crowded airport.  
"Yo! I got a flight to catch! Comin' through!" said a wild voice.  
"Duo! Why did you have to oversleep!" complained a female voice.  
Heero turned around to see who it was. To his his surprise, it was Duo and Hilde, a young woman with blue eyes and black eyes. He felt his heart jump. He quickly gave his ticket in to the employee and walked quickly to the plane.  
"Hey! That you Heero!? Duo called after him.  
Reluctantly, he turned around to face him.  
"Oh hello Duo." He said plainly.  
And so Duo followed him on to the plane and sat next to him. Hilde sat in front of Heero.  
As soon as the plane took off, Duo talked to Heero with interest. But as he he did so, Hilde broke in and asked "Duo told me that you were in the hospital last time I heard about you. May I ask what happened?"  
Heero was reminded of the event that happened back then. "Oh just got into some trouble, no big-deal."  
"But ya know, I find it hard to believe. That the Great Heero Yuy "get" himself into trouble and end up being hurt" Duo said to him. Heero felt insulted by his comment. He started to feel his old self come back. Did changing make him vulnerable to pain, both emotional and physical? And even worse, he even looked hurt, despite his attempt to hide it. Duo probably realized what he had done so he remained quiet for a while. After an hour or so, Duo decided to talk to him.  
"Listen...uh...I'm sorry I said that. So are we friends again?" Duo said sincerely. He offered his hand for a shake.  
Duo did'nt lie. Not once and never will. So he trusted his words. He gave his hand and they shook.  
Now Heero was back to his new self. Wanting to make sure that he would'nt have to worry about Duo and Relena doing anything, he asked them something.  
"So how long have you and Hilde seeing each other?" he said with a slight smile.  
Before Duo could answer, Hilde answered instead.  
"No! We never were!" She was laughing and blushing at the same time.  
Strange Heero thought. Why had he always thought that? Then Heero also remembered something else. The conversation Duo and Relena had. _Yes well he was a dear_ _person to me once._ _But he doesn't seem to_ _tell people how he feels._ He remembered Relena saying that to Duo. But why would she have to say that? Looking at Duo when he was'nt looking, Heero decided to ask him about it. But when they had a chance to be in private he would. He did'nt want Hilde to hear.  
"Ya know Heero buddy! You've changed. I hope its ok if I ask you how you changed!" Duo said smiling.  
Heero gave him a look that said "huh?". Then he laughed happily. Duo was left confused. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
After several hours of flying on the plane, Heero, Duo, and Hilde arrived at the airport in New Delhi. Quatre had decided to move to a more luxurious place to stay. As they got off their flight, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Relena were there waiting for them. With them were Wufei, a young man who had his long hair tied back to a short ponytail, and draconic eyes. Then Lucrezia Noin. She was addressed by everyone as Noin. Her hair was just like Trowa's with purple hair, and her husband Zechs Marquise whose white blonde long, long hair reach to his knees and his face had long bangs. Looking at the waitees, Heero saw Relena for a split second, and for that time, she was his center of attention.  
"How y'all doing!' Duo greeted cheerfully.  
Hilde and Duo gave their hello's. Finally when it seemed like Heero's turn, he gave them his own greeting.  
"Hello Quatre. It's been a while hasn't it?" He gave him a pat on the shoulder. Then Sally was next and Heero said his greeting to her: "Hey Sally, how's it going? I should thank you for your help." Then Trowa. "Trowa, how is life at the circus? Maybe I'll come and see your show sometime and thank you for what you did." Then Wufei. Hi Wufei, I trust you've found your true sense of justice. It's good to see you again." Then Noin and Zechs. "Well it certainly has been a really long time since I last saw you you two. I did'nt know you survived Libra." At last Relena. "Hi Relena. It's nice to see you again. I hope the Mars Terraforming Project is going well."  
Everyone was surprised at Heero's long, continuous words to them, though Wufei, Zechs, and Trowa kept their stoic selves. This was because Heero always kept quiet, and only spoke if he had to. Sally, Quatre, and Relena smiled at his new self.  
As they walked to the limosine Quatre arranged, Duo who was still curious about Heero's new persona, once again asked the question he asked before.  
"I just had to revolutionize myself. Let's just keep it at that." Heero explained to everyone. He gave Sally a look with his eye. He hoped that she would'nt tell too much about what happened or had she already? She did his look at him and she chuckled.  
"You know, Trowa's circus troupe has come here to Earth and will be performing in New Deli for a while." Quatre said letting everyone know about a special event worth looking forward to.  
At last, they got into their hotel. Heero went in his room. When he stepped inside, and what he saw what was perhaps the most comfortable hotel in the world. He had his own personal jaccuzi, a refrigerator with tons of professionally made food, a queen-sized bed made from Egyptian cotton, and a jumbo-sized T.V. Yup, he was going to be comfortable alright.  
After unpacking, Heero went to down to the restaurant located on the 1st floor on the hotel. As he sat waiting for his meal to be served, Heero stared at the evening sky, which now became habitual for him. As he kept looking at at, Relena came by.  
"Good Evening, Heero. May I sit down with you?" she asked.  
"Sure. Whatever you want." he said back.  
She took a seat across from him.  
"So Heero, what are you doing now?"she asked.  
"Oh nothing much."  
"I've noticed some change in you, and I think everyone here has too." Relena said to him.  
"Oh well, probably..."  
"So how is the Terraforming project coming along"  
Before she could reply, Duo broke in.  
"Ah so there you are! Whatcha doing?" Duo said, cheerfully as ever.  
Who was he asking? Was it him? Or was it Relena? It if it was her, then why did he ask? He remembered there was something he wanted to ask Duo.  
Taking a seat beside Heero, Relena and Duo made their orders and they ate together.  
"Duo, there's something I'd like to discus with you. Would it be alright if we could talk in private?" Heero asked Duo.Looking curious, Duo agreed and the two left Relena alone temporarily.  
They went to the men's room. Looking at it, Heero was amazed at how clean the bathroom was. Almost all the time, public bathrooms were very "not clean". Getting down to business, Heero thought a moment looking at Duo. After a few moments, Heero felt it was time to ask.  
"I remember that night, I saw you and Relena together at that restaurant. I know this isn't any of my business but...what was going on between you two?"Heero said determined. If Duo was going to answer, he would tell the truth no matter what.  
"Uh well...we were..uh..."Duo said laughing nervously.  
Heero's look turned serious after a few moments. Then after two minutes Heero started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Duo please, Relena is someone special to me and I just want to have a chance with her, but only if she isn't seeing anyone else." Heero felt a bit embarrassed saying how he felt and also the amount of words he used.  
"We talked about you and her." To Heero it sounded a little brief and too little.  
"Is that all I want to hear or is there more I'm interested in hearing?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
Duo was about to open his mouth, but someone knocked on the door to the men's room.  
"Heero? Duo? Is everything alright?" Relena was asking as she knocked.  
"Uh everything's fine!" Duo said to her.  
"I'm just talking and now I'm finished so were going back to chow down!" Duo said as if nothing was wrong. Duo was could be done talking but Heero wasn't. He felt distrust towards him now.  
He went back to finnish his meal and he too tried to act like nothing was wrong. Though he felt like asking in front of them if there was something going on between them, he hesitated. He would show too much of himself too soon. In fact, by just saying Relena was important to him, made him feel like a fool.  
Throughout the whole meal, he thought about what to do next. Quatre was involved in the Terraforming project wasn't he? The ESUN government needed money and technology for that it right? If that was true, then Quatre and Relena could have met on occasions. Alright, he would try and talk to him then. ASAP.  
"Well I'll be going now" Relena said after finishing dinner. And after a few more orders of food, Duo too left. Heero left with him.  
"Duo, I don't think you finished what you were saying earlier. Would be alright if we continued?" Heero asked him as they walked to their rooms.  
"Listen Heero buddy, I don't want to talk about this alright?" Was there something he would want to know? Obviously, Duo wouldn't tell him, so he did'nt pursue the conversation. Now to Quatre's room.

30 min. later  
Heero knocked on Quatre's door quickly and hard somewhat, anxious to get answers. The door opened, and Quatre appeared looking sleepy.  
"Heero? What coud you want at this time of hour?" he said to Heero trying to stay awake.  
"I want to talk with you."  
"Ok, well sure. C'mon in." he said inviting him in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen, I'm sorry to wake you up at this time. But there's something I want to ask you." Heero said looking down at the floor.  
"Well, what is it?" Quatre said no longer tired. Seeing his friend in his current state somehow gave him the energy to be awake and more attentive.  
"Well, it's about Duo and Relena."  
Heero explained the event that occurred that night at the restusrant and then to Sally's help and then to this vacation. It extended to this evening where Duo, Relena, and himself ate together. He told Quatre his suspicion, that something was going on between Relena and Duo. And then he asked if Quatre knew anything about it.  
"Well I don't know anything for sure." Quatre answered back.  
"Are you sure you don't know anything at all?" he asked , wanting to know.  
"Well, I do remember Duo saying that he would one day find the girl of his dreams someday or something like that." Quatre explained.  
"I see. Well thank you for your time." Heero said taking his leave.  
"Heero, listen don't do any thing you'll regret." Quatre warned with concern, but Heero did'nt replay back.  
  
The next day, Heero woke up early around 5:30 a.m. his inner pain had started to emerge again, so he decided to go jogging as usual so that it would go waay,for a wwhile. He did'nt know his way around New Delhi, but he would find his way around, at least on the way back to the hotel. He was just almost getting tired as he had been jogging consecutively for a while. He estimated that it was approximately 6:45. As the sun started to rise, he noticed a building that was unusually active, especially this early. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a theater. What made it seem to stand out from a lot of shops was it being equipped with a sign that said: "Free Admission". He stepped in.  
Inside, there were few people as most would'nt get up this time. There were two selections of movies to choose from. One door had a sign that said "Ancient Classics Over Here" and another's said "New Releases." Even when he was young, he sometimes wondered how people lived in the much earlier times. And from what he learned, all those centuries ago they had inferior technology and tools. If he could live in those times, he might like it. It would provide challenges in life and he liked challenges. He walked in the door that had the sign "Ancient Classics Over Here".  
He took a seat in the dark auditorium, and after a few minutes of advertisements, the movie started to play. He noticed a couple already kissing in the two seats in front of him. The movie just started without telling the title. He guessed that it was too old that people must have forgotten it. The movie started with the setting in New York City....  
  
It was nearly 11:00 o'clock when he estimated when he left the theater. The movie that he saw was somehow compelling to him. It was about two men falling in love with the same woman. It just seemed like himself, Duo and Relena if his guesses were true about what was going on. But unfortunately, one of the two men had a fatal heart problem. Since he had that, he wanted to make sure the woman he fell in love with had someone to be with, so he tried to hook her up with that other man. But Heero learned something: anything could happen in life so if you want to do something, make sure you do it ASAP. The guy with the heart problem kinda reminded Heero of himself, but he did'nt think he'd end up like the man in the movie...  
In the next half hour or so, Heero arrived at the hotel. It was probably lunchtime now and he did'nt even eat breakfast. Making his way back to the food court to order a double meal, he noticed Duo was there already eating some hamburgers and hot dogs while talking on a cell phone. He did'nt want to run into him on purpose so Heero ignored him. But Duo already noticed him.  
"Hey Heero! Everyone was looking for you." he said to Heero running to him.  
"And everyone's out looking for you too." he continued.  
"Well what about you Duo," Heero said standing in line to order his food not looking back to him.  
"Well I woke up late and Quatre called me just now.I'll tell him you're here."  
As he started dialing the #'s, he asked "Whatcha been up to all this time?"  
"I went downtown and learned" he answered back to Duo. Again, Duo was left in a confused state, but this time more annoyed.  
  
Author's Note: The movie I mentioned here is called Kal Ko Naa Ho. If you like musicals and love movies and if you like Indian movies then I think this'll make a great presentation. But the singing and dancing bored me to death...but still I think it's better than most Indian movies. Watch it at your own discretion!(words in parenthesesis is my disclaimer for that movie) 


	8. Chapter 8

Quatre felt that the today he had originally planned was ruined. Heero ran off somewhere and didn't come back until it was afternoon. In the morning, he had arranged for everyone to see a tour in the flower garden downtown. But instead, everyone including himself went to search for Heero. But it was pointless to get all upset over that. But he was glad to know that Heero was ok, not that he could take care of himself. Quietly reading the newspaper in his suite, he decided that he would extend the time limit of the vacation just one more day at least due to today's unfortunate turn of events. He'll take everyone tomorrow to the flower garden and whatever else he planned. But for now, everyone will just do as they please.

Relena was in her room that evening. She stood on the balcony staring at the orange sky. She thought of how romantic and lovely this city was having the sky as the background. But she noticed the sky's color. It was the same color she had unexpectedly met Heero at the park. Trowa later told her what had happened later on. Heero was for some mysterious reason was lying down in some alley late one night with bruises all over his body. Trowa guessed that he was hit with something hard. But why did Heero get that beat up? She had always known Heero to be capable of just about everything. And if he did make a mistake, would it be that bad? No. If all that has happened was true something big happened alright. And why did he just leave without telling everyone? Well she did'nt know why, but at least he did'nt get hurt this time. She decided she would go talk with him.

"I'm sorry about ruining your day." Heero was standing in front of Noin at her's and Zech's room door. He learned what Quatre had planned for them today and it was ruined because of him.He had apologized to everyone else and they were next, but Zechs wasn't present."You know I remember how you and the others rushed onto the battlefield in the old days. Just don't do anything reckless from now on ok?" Noin said to him. Although her words were gentle, they were scolding as well. But he knew he was forgiven. Heero took his leave and headed straight to his room. Zechs walked in his direction as he did so. Probably to get to his room.

"You've changed" he said as Heero walked by.

"Well I suppose we all do, sometimes for what's best. By the way, Relena is looking for you" Zechs continued.

"Good Night Zechs" Heero said ending the brief conversation.

When Heero got back to his room, he decided to watch T.V. for a change after a relaxing shower. He could'nt remember the last time he watch it for pleasure. He turned to the Discovery Channel and got some fruit cocktail to eat as he did so. He thought about his actions earlier today. And he knew what he did was wrong. He should've let the others known first. Oh well. There's nothing you can do once you've done it already. But he didn't think he regretted it though. A mentor from his childhood days had taught him to: "Do as your heart tells you." The door bell rung. Going over to the door, Heero looked at the hole inserted on it. Through the small hole covered by glass, he saw Relena's face. He opened the door.

"Hello Heero" Relena said smiling. "May I come in ?"

"Whatever you want." Heero said.

She stepped in his room. Heero went to the chair to sit and continued to watch T.V. She could'nt imagine him wanting to do that in their younger days.

"Can I get or do anything for you?" Heero offered looking at her as he sat.Walking over to a couch near him, she asked "May I have a seat?" she asked. "Well, like I said, whatever you want." He laughed a little.She took a seat in front of him. Now she thought it would a good time to get to the main point.

"Listen Heero, I'd like to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've changed a lot by your demeanor these past few days. I think something made you change. And well, I know it's none of my business but I'm interested in knowing. If it's all right with you"

Heero seemed reluctant at first, but decided to talk after a few moments."Well I decided to ask you out for dinner, one time, but you refused."Sudden memories flashed back in her mind. So that was the cause of his change?"Even worse, you said we could'nt get involved like that. So I felt like a fool for asking." he continued. Relena felt sorry for him."So I went to the place I wanted to take you to and drank" he stopped a moment before going on. "Then I saw you with Duo." he said ultimately.

She remembered that night. Duo had asked her out, so she kept that night reserved for herself so that she could go out with him. To be honest, she was kind of unsure about it, but Heero never bothered to talk to her. And Duo, well of course he was talkative so they chatted sometimes. Seeing what an interesting person he was, she befriended him as if she would anyone else. Duo was a nice person, but it wasn't the same with Heero. She remembered when they were about fifteen they had met for the first time. Since then, it was as if she was enchanted by his looks, and those unique Prussian blue eyes he had. But she became unlimitedly enchanted by his resolve and that mysteriousness that made him they way he was.

"Well Heero...I..."

She couldn't find the right words to say. But she needed time to think things out. She was unsure of her feelings for him. Just time would do her good.

"Heero. Thank you for deciding to take the time to talk. I think you deserve some words from me. But I'll need some time to think about things." Relena said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening to you Heero."

Duo Maxwell was staying up a bit late watching T.V. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He always had a feeling that there were going to be problems encountered along the path of his life. And he'd encounter them with Heero. Oh well. But just to avoid less problems as usual, he'd give Heero the explanation he wanted. But he still thought it was none of his business. But he thought it would be alright with Heero. After a few more minutes, Duo grew sleepier and sleepier. At last, he soon gave way to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up sexy, Wake up sexy, Wake up-" Duo turned off the alarm clock. He was laying down on the couch. He put the alarm clock I near the t.v. because he knew he was going to fall asleep while watching t.v. Again looking at the alarm which also told the time, it said 7:00 a.m. That was good. He didn't like getting up late for that meant your day would be short. Getting up, he went to take a shower.

Duo strolled along the big and long hallways of the hotel. Heero's room number was 01 and now he was looking for that room. Each room had a number and the room number determined what floor it was on. Heero's room was on the 1st floor. Taking the elevator from the 2nd floor to the first, he made his way to the new hallway. It looked like some kind of Hindu temple or something. It had statues of Shiva, Lakshmi, Rama and a whole bunch of other gods and goddesses. Finally locating were room 01 was, he knocked on it.

"Hey Heero, I think we should talk about something" Duo said while he continued to knock. But the door didn't open. "Hey Heero, you in there?" Still no response or door opening. Duo wasn't someone who liked waiting. "Well Mr. Heero, if you're not gonna open the door I'll just come in.." Taking out a paper clip, Duo inserted it inside the door knob. He twisted it and turned it until the lock was finally opened.

He stepped inside and checked every room. There was no sign of Heero. Where was he? Quatre had planned for everyone to go and see the garden tour this morning. If Heero was going to go fool around somewhere, he wouldn't have done so with out telling anyone again. Sighing, Duo took a seat on the couch in the living room. But he noticed something on the couch. It was an advertisement of some kind.

FREE ADMISSION!

COME AND GO SEE THE GREATEST CLASSICS OF ALL TIME!

TONIGHT AT 10:00 P.M.

Under that was a long list of movies Duo had never even heard of. So was Heero going to see the movies? No way! Again he thought about how Heero had changed. He got out of the room and made sure it was locked as Heero left it. So the movie festival thingy was going to start at eight 'o clock huh? Well he'd have to rendevous with him if he couldn't get to hm now.

"Ring!Ring!Ring!" rang Duo's cell phone.

"Duo we're ready to go. Can you come to the hotel's entrance at the front? Everyone's waiting." Quatre said to him.

"Yeah sure" he replied and left for the limo.

Heero leaned on the door inside the limo. He just like everyone else was waiting for Duo. Suddenly, the door opened from the other side opened and Duo was there sitting next to him.

"Hey Heero buddy!" he greeted him. "So what's up?" he continued. Heero just stared at him without replying and then a few seconds later just ignored him. Seeing it was now pointless to start conversation with him, Duo decided that he should get to the point. "Listen...Heero, I..-" But he was interrupted as the door he just came from opened and Wufei was sitting there next to Duo. "Well looks like I'll have to wait to tell him" Duo thought. "So hehehe...Wufei, why did you decide to come sit with us?" Duo

Without looking, Wufei said to him "Women are too chatty."

And so they reached their destination. It was a wonderful sight. There were all kinds of flowers. Not just flowers but flowers that were lined up into many designs on the ground. It included stars, the Taj Mahal, the Great Wall, The Pyramids of Giza. What made it pretty was that all kinds of different colored flowers were used to designs. At early evening when their tour was done giant water fountain. Seeing it, Hilde rushed over and splashed inside it. "Hey everyone! C'mon in!" Duo, Quatre, Sally, and Noin did as she said. Eventually, everyone joined in the blissful fun. Since Wufei had refused, Sally had pulled him in. Noin did the same for Zechs. Relena who was reluctant at first, eventually gave in. She pulled Heero in and for the first time ever, he looked like he was having fun. Duo who was splashing around sice Hilde dragged him in, saw as Relena and Heero were having a good time. If only he could have felt the same way.


	10. Request

I dunno know what to do with this fic. Dunno what should happen.If u would like me to continue, with this, please send sum ideas as a review. For now I'll take suggestions from reader as how the story will go. Thank u.


	11. Chapter 10

Notes From The Author:

"_For my few readers out there, I just wanted to thank you for reading this. The characters in Gundam Wing have always stirred magic in me and after reading some fanfics at this site, I wanted to make my own. I haven't updated in long time due to the fact that I didn't have any more ideas, and the lack of reviews I got for this made feel like I houldn't continue.(which I think shouldn't matter). Since I decided to use the(a) reader's idea for this time, I should thank Crystal Gundam for her(?) help.Shao Jiang walks over to Crystal and gives her(?) a great tight hug and a French kiss(Ok, just kidding about the French kiss but maybe just maybe a hug.) Well enjoy!"_

After their time at the garden, everyone went back to the hotel. It was now night time and the sky was as clear as water as the stars were beautifully portrayed across the firmament. Night time was a perfect time for a ninja to make his move. And make his move he shall.

Ok, gotta make sure you have two tickets for the movies...one for you...and one for her...good! You have one for her and one for you. Now all you have to do is ask. Her that is.

Duo walked around the hotel looking for Relena's room. After seeing Heero and Relena together the way they were, a sudden feeling just came out. And that feeling was telling him to tell Relena something. He wasn't sure what exactly that something was, but he would try and say it no matter what. When he finally got to her door, he knocked nervously and impatiently.

"Good evening Duo" she greeted him.

"Hey,...ugh...what's up?" he tried to say but couldn't hide his heart attack like feeling. He could feel his heart beating like he had one.

Being able to see something was wrong she asked him if everything was ok. Duo, felt his heart beat even faster and faster. It's rate just seemed to keep on accelerating.

"No everything's fine" he said back. Duo couldn't believe he had just said that. For the first time in his life, he lied. He would have to do his best to stay cool. He told her there was something he wanted he would like to discuss with her.

"Would you like to talk about it in my room" she asked feeling concerned.

"No. I'll say it to you right now" he said with new energy looking at her straight in the eye.

"Relena...I" he began.

Heero had just got tickets for the movies from the booth. He had got one for him and Relena. He wanted to ask her to go see one together and they could talk alone. There were some important things he felt that he had to talk about. And thinking about that, he still wanted to hear one from Duo.

He ran all the way back to the hotel and the floor Relena was staying on. As he got closer and closer to his destination, he could feel his heart going crazy. Heero thought that he was gonna die from it. So he stopped for a minute to calm down. When it finally seemed to settle the least bit, he rushed on walking quickly. Just one more floor to go he thought with determination.

When all he had to do was make a turn to get to Relena's room he could hear someone talking. And it was Duo's voice. He now walked over quickly.

"Relena, I..." Duo began.

Relena watched him as she stood by the doorway. After saying "I" he just couldn't seem to continue. And she had been waiting for at least one minute. Then at the very coner of her sight appeared. She turned over to him.

"Heero? Do you need something?" she said to him.

(You know, I would have tried to make this a little longer but I don't know how to write long things...) Also, please check out my other gw fics I made.

Relena's voice: (Heero and Duo both come over to me and they seem to have something important to say. Both of them also want the other to leave so that they could have some time alone with me to talk. But neither Heero nor Duo are willing to back down. Animosity seems to be boiling up in both of them. What will the outcome be? Next time on Gundam Wing episode 567 "The Battle for The Maiden's Love: Words Between The Samurai And The Cowboy.")


End file.
